


Dreepy Hunting

by ze_z_zi



Series: PWP [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pining, Premature Ejaculation, Underage Sex, Vibrators, raihan is fifteen in this, teen raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: Dreepy have a 5% encounter rate and Ze underestimates that when she asks Raihan to help her find one.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718452
Kudos: 28





	Dreepy Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Same Age AU I have for Ze and Raihan. I just like dumb horny teens in love.  
> I have a writing twitter now! If you want to support my work check it out and give me a follow over there: https://twitter.com/ze_z_zi

“I need to catch a Dreepy,”

Raihan knew why Ze was calling him for this, but he didn’t know  _ why _ .

“Why does the Champ need help catching herself a new pokemon? With how much your team changes you’d think you could catch a baby dragon, yeah?” He snickered at the sharp huff he heard over the line.

“Raihan, you’re  _ the  _ dragon type expert in Galar, you’d know where and when to find one better than me,” It was Ze’s turn to laugh, harsh and breathy. “I mean, unless you’ve never caught one either?”

“Oh please, I’ve caught myself a Drakloak, unlike you. Evolved it too, don’t know why I bothered, though. It’s not like I could field it, what with Leon having a permanent spot for his Dragapult every season,”

“Run it now, then,”

Raihan rolled his eyes. “What’s the point since you’ll be fielding it soon enough?”

“I never said I wanted it for a champion team,”

“It’s the region’s pseudo-legendary, you’d be stupid not to,”

Silence.

“If you asked around, I’m sure plenty of people think I’m a right idiot, Raihan,”

He laughed at that. Yeah, she’d had some flack thrown her way when she fumbled during Nessa’s gym mission. And when she’d managed to fall through several of Gordie’s pit falls.

He closed his eyes. What’s the harm in helping? It’s not like the gym was busy in the off season, and neither was he really. Sure there was always paperwork of some kind lying around, waiting to be done, but it could wait a little longer.

“When do you want to go find your Dreepy?”

Ze gasped. “You mean it, Raihan?”

He laughed at the sincerity in her voice, as if he was ever going to _actually_ turn down helping her. Recently, it seemed like he never turned down the chance to see her. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t you say I ain’t never done anything for you,”

“I guess the best day depends on the weather, right?”

“Not exactly, if you want a Drakloak, best bet is to head out there when it’s raining. You can usually just find Dreepy in the tall grass. Does take a bit of time, though, they’re a pretty rare catch,”

“How long’d it take you to catch yours?” Raihan could imagine the face she was making. Her eyes wide open, lips split just enough to see a flash of her teeth. The face she made when the conversation turned to pokemon. 

“I had to head to the Lake of Outrage twice to find a Dreepy, I managed to snag a Drakloak when it was raining the first time, and I didn’t have time to bother with breeding one either,”

He heard a hum on her side. He said nothing, giving her space to think about her plan.

“Ok, how’s this sound, we go there and look for a Dreepy. I figure if it’s already high-leveled it won’t take too long to evolve it twice?”

“Whatever works best for you, Champ. I’m just coming along for the ride,”

“Whatever you say, Raihan. How’s Friday work for you?”

He scoffed. “Friday works just fine for me, but doesn’t a certain _ someone _ have class to attend?”

“Ugh, Raihan, don’t be a buzzkill. Do you think I  _ like _ going to classes? We can’t all be living it up in a castle at fifteen,”

“Sure, sure, just don’t come crying to me when you bomb an exam,”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Another laugh. “Meet at Hammerlocke Hills, 11 or so? I might run a bit late, needing to change and all,”

He shook his head. “Can’t believe I’m associating with a delinquent. First it’s skipping class to catch pokemon, what’s next Ze? Drinking, Arceus forbid, smoking?” 

“God, you’re a prick. Remind me why I called you for help?”

“Because I’m the great Raihan, Galar’s premiere Dragon type expert, that’s what you said at least,”

Ze giggled. “Whatever you say, oh great Raihan, I’ll see you Friday, ok?”

“See you then, Champ,”

It seemed like no time had passed before Raihan was being woken up with his Rotom Phone reminding him about his date with Ze. Raihan stopped and sat at the edge of his bed, asking himself the question that’s plagued him since Ze asked for his help. Was this a date?

It couldn’t be. Ze was nervous and full of anxiety, but she’d never let that stop her from being honest with her feelings, or so Raihan knew. She was scared when she’d become Champion, but she hasn’t let her fear stop her from being worthy of her title. She didn’t hesitate to jump into the fray when those dynamaxed pokemon were running wild. If something was wrong she was quick to ask, even if it made things awkward afterwards. She made her opinions known on important matters, a quality that always put her PR team into a tizzy when she’d be too honest in interviews. Ze was lucky people saw it as an endearing trait.

If she could do all that, she could ask Raihan on a date, right? He wasn’t as intimidating as a dynamaxed Haxorus and she had faced _that_ on her own with no problem. It’s not like she treated him particularly special, though.

Sure, she complimented him on his fashion, his pokemon, and how strong of a trainer he was and it always feels so nice when she does, but she treats everyone like that. Ze always had something nice to say. 

Raihan wanted to pull his twists out thinking about Ze and what they were supposed to be. They were rivals, but he was rivals with Leon still and had never thought of snogging him like he had with Ze. 

It seemed like Ze was the only thing he thought about these days. 

It would start innocently enough, he’d be on Pidgetter and see something about her on his timeline, or he’d be in a shop and see something pink and wonder if she would like it. Or see Scorbunny merchandise and think about how she’d react if he bought it for her. 

She’d throw her arms around him and hug him tight to thank him. Next thing he knows, he’s thinking about how close she’d be if she did, how he’d be able to feel her chest press against him. If she was in her champion uniform, maybe he’d be able to feel her nipples through her bra and shirt. He’d been lucky enough to see them pressing through her shirt a few times before on a breezy day in Hammerlocke when she was visiting for League business. He’d never admit it, but he always made sure to knock the thermostat down a few degrees whenever Ze was heading over to the castle.

Fuck, he didn’t have time to think about Ze like this, he had to meet her in an hour. Maybe if Rotom could start the shower for him, he could, but alas, Rotom and water didn’t mix well.

“Raihan!” 

He smiled as she hopped from her cab and waved before turning to grab her bag and pay the cabbie. The first thing he noticed was her pants, the tight compression fabric emphasizing her long legs and bringing attention to her chubby thighs. At least she was wearing a sweatshirt up top, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep his crush a secret for much longer if she had worn a tight fitting shirt. When she turned back to him, Raihan reached out to put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half hug once the Taxi had left them. He felt her tense for a moment, before she practically melted into his side and wrapped both her arms around his middle. Raihan shivered as her breath hit his neck when she tucked her face into his shoulder.

They didn’t hug for too long, but with how Ze hesitated to pull back, he  _ knew _ . There had to be something between them, right? He didn’t want the hug to end either, but he didn’t want to imagine how awkward it’d be if neither of them pulled away.

“How have you been?” Ze’s smile was bright and he couldn’t help but look down at her teeth and her four sharp fangs. Funny how they matched like that, even though he only had his two.

“Same old same old, paperwork and sponsorship negotiations. The average teenager’s life,”

They laughed together, and Ze filled him in on her life. How school  _ wasn’t  _ going well and how her Maths class was killing her and that she swore her Biology professor hated her guts because she became Champion, instead of her son.

“I found out that her son had done the challenge last season too, but it’s not my fault he didn’t make it to the semifinals,”

“Damn, how far  _ did  _ he make it, then?”

“He made it to Opal, but apparently he didn’t have any good Fairy type coverage. How that’s my fault, I don’t know,”

There was a comfortable silence between them as they biked down the Hills and across the Lake to the far shore. It was funny watching Ze duck to avoid the Mantyke and Mantine leaping out of the water and flying over head. The pair took pains to pass the Grapploct guarding the shoreline and ignored the Flareon wandering near the stone formation. Or rather, Raihan ignored the Flareon, Ze couldn’t help but reach out her hand and let it push its head into her hand for some head pats. Raihan brought Ze to the patch of tall grass he found his Dreepy in and reminded her that patience was the most important part of what they were about to do.

Ze nodded and stepped into the tall grass and ran around doing her best to draw attention from any pokemon hidden from them. Raihan turned away for a moment, took a quick selfie with the stone formation in the background and posted it to Instagram with the caption;  _ Dreepy hunting with @ZeChampion _ .

Raihan pocketed his Rotom Phone and wondered how many likes the photo would get by the time they found a Dreepy. Or gave up, either one.

Ze didn’t give up easily, Raihan found out. 

She complained about the heat, her feet hurting and how long it was taking for them to find the pokemon they were looking for, but she never suggested stopping their hunt. He wondered if it even crossed her mind to take a break with how focused she was on finding this Dreepy. He would’ve worried about her, if she didn’t have her team to do that. Who was he kidding, he still worried about her. The three hours passed with Raihan reminding Ze to drink some of her water and to go stand in the shade for a bit to cool off. 

“Three hours and not a single Dreepy, you weren’t joking, Raihan,” Her voice was a bit far with her standing off in the shade, Raihan having to insist that she sit down a little. 

He was still in the grass, a careful eye trained on any movements around him. Raihan didn’t think himself a quitter, but with the sun high in the sky and them seemingly no closer to finding the pokemon in question, the idea of going home and sitting in air conditioning was sounding better every minute.

“Yeah, the lil’ buggers are hard to find, not to mention ain’t too fond of—”

“Ain’t too fond of what?” Ze had stripped off her sweatshirt at some point, which left her in her Water uniform top. Her skin was shiny with sweat and seemed to glow once she walked out of the shade and back into the sun. He did his best to not stare at her chest and its slight bounce as she walked back over to him.

“They, uh, ain’t too fond of strangers,”

Ze laughed and hid her mouth behind her hand. “You can say that about most dragons, Raihan. Actually,” She walked closer and stepped back into the grass, mere feet from him. “I wouldn’t say that about you. You’re pretty fond of strangers, if your social media is anything to go by,”

He shrugged and tried to not let Ze calling him a dragon stroke his ego too much. “S’not like, I’m friends with any of them. They just like my pictures,” 

“They’re good pictures. I can’t imagine how good you’d be with, like, an actual camera and maybe some classes, ya know? You seem to have a real eye for good shots,” She turned and gave him another smile, a real champion smile.

He felt his chest tighten and his cheeks warm at the positive attention. For all they bullied and messed with each other, Ze seemed to know what made him weak in the knees.

He mumbled ‘thank you’ and busied himself looking for a Dreepy. Maybe he needed another break. Anything to slow his heart down a bit and make his head not feel so...fuzzy. Ze didn’t give him time to speak up before she was reaching out to tap his shoulder. He wished he could say he didn’t jump at the sudden contact, but he did and Ze looked visibly worried when he turned to face her. He waved her off saying she had just surprised him, which wasn’t a lie.

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to take a break for lunch? I brought my camping gear with me since I had no clue how long we’d be staying out here,” Ze gestured to her backpack which was leaning up against his by the stone that they would sit in the shade under.

“Uh, yeah, a break sounds good right about now,”

“You know, you’re spending all this time babying me, but have  _ you _ been drinking enough water, Raihan? You sound kinda out of it,” Ze stepped closer to him, observing him carefully. “Is the heat getting to you?”

“I’m fine Ze, promise,”

She frowned at him and held her pinkie out to him. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Stop laughing!” Ze actually stomped her foot like she was throwing a tantrum with him. “You can’t break a pinkie promise, so you gotta promise me that you’re fine,”

She held out her pinkie to him once more and he humored her and wrapped his pinkie around hers.

“Pinkie promise, I’m  _ fine _ , Ze,”

Despite his insistence, she was still frowning at him, but she relented with an ‘ok’ and headed to her bag to set up her cooking equipment. He helped set up the rocks and piled up the firewood for her to put the cooking pot over.

“What do you wanna eat? I’m fine with whatever and I still have a bunch of berries and ingredients leftover from my challenge!” She said as she rummaged through her bag.

“What’s your favorite curry? ‘Cause I wanna eat that,”

Ze looked up at him, shocked and flustered at his words. She looked away from him with a little smile on her face.

“Sour coconut curry is probably my favorite,” She bent back down to search for the berries and coconut milk.

“Really? You seem like more of a sweets kind of girl,”

“I mean, everyone can tell I like sweets, Raihan. Just not in my curry,” He didn’t know if it was his place to laugh at the joke she made about herself, so he politely ignored it. Ze stood up from the bag, an assortment of berries in one hand and a carton of coconut milk in the other. He reached out to grab the milk, he figured the berries could handle the fall, the milk not so much. She nodded her thanks and continued with the curry talk. “What about you? You seem like a bone curry kinda guy,”

“You’re not wrong,” He said as he poured the milk into the pot and gave the liquid a lazy stir. “When I go camping, I usually end up making spicy bone curry,”

Ze was to the side, cutting up the berries and adding them to the pot, piece by piece. “So I was right! I don’t blame you though, spicy bone curry’s really good, especially if you have a Tanga berry to add,”

Once the last berry was in, Ze pulled two fans from her bag, and handed one to Raihan. “Time for the fun part,”

Ze pulled a pokeball from the pocket of her sweatshirt and let out her Cinderace, Pepper. He nuzzled Ze and she giggled, petting his head and cooing at him. 

“Can you lend Mommy some fire, Pepper?”

Pepper let out a happy noise and pressed the pad of his foot to a piece of firewood and suddenly, there was a spark to fan to life.

The two of them thanked the rabbit pokemon and set to fanning the flames in time until Ze deemed the fire perfect. She stirred the pot and asked Raihan if he could release their teams so everyone could eat together. He nodded and released his team who were all very excited to eat after being hauled out to the Wild Area on what was supposed to be their day off. He went over to Ze’s bag and was faced with a ridiculous amount of pockets and little compartments.

“Hey, where are you keeping them?”

“Oh, I usually keep them in either the main compartment in a carrying case, or in the small pocket up front,”

He considered asking her if she remembered where exactly she had put her team, surely she wouldn’t forget that, but she was preoccupied with stirring the curry and keeping his team at bay now. He scolded Goodra for draping herself over Ze while she was cooking and told Flygon to be careful flying near the pot. Nobody wanted sand in their meal. Luckily, Torkoal just seemed interesting getting Ze to pat him by bumping his head against her leg and Duraludon and Turtonator settled in the shade together.

He decided to check the small pocket up front first, and immediately regretted it. He hurries to zip up the pocket and looks back at Ze, incredulous. She had to have forgotten that those were in her bag, right? How could she forget packing up a box of condoms and a vibrator, though? Raihan took a deep breath to calm down, it didn’t matter that she had those in her bag, or why she had those in her bag. At the end of the day, it wasn’t his business. 

“Raihan, the curry’s done! Have you found them yet?”

He flinched at her voice and responded, hoping he didn’t sound surprised or nervous. “Sorry, still looking!”

He rummages around in the main pocket of her bag until he finds her team’s carrying case at the bottom of the bag under her folded up school uniform. He sighs in relief and tosses her the case to release them herself.

“Ah, thanks so much!” Another sweet smile. He never would’ve guessed that she just carried those things around like that. Well, Raihan didn’t think she would become Champion either, so maybe the lesson to take away from all this is to stop thinking that he knew Ze well enough to make these kinds of judgements of her. 

She released her team and became too engrossed in giving them her love and attention to notice if Raihan was acting differently as he plated his team’s curries. 

Her team kept their distance from Raihan’s, only remembering them from battle, never having met them off the pitch before. Ze and Raihan sat in the middle of all of them, placating them when one would startle. Ze’s team seemed to be particularly cautious around Raihan, worried that a stranger would hurt her somehow. Their caution put his team on edge in return, none of them wanting to see  _ their _ trainer hurt. 

It was an uncomfortable environment to eat in, if he was being honest, but he didn’t complain. He knew from first hand experience how well trained Ze’s pokemon were, they worked like a well oiled machine, a deep trust running from trainer to pokemon and between each other, but training didn’t always iron out protective instinct. It was that instinct that made dragons so dangerous to train, always unpredictable.

“How do you like the curry?”

Again, Ze managed to catch him off guard. She didn’t seem so worried this time around, though. Either she was getting used to him zoning out like this or she knew why he was distracted this time. He realized that she didn’t try to reach out to him this time. 

“It’s good, I’ve never had this kind before,” He ate another spoonful, trying to convey to his team that he was safe with Ze.

“Well, I can make your favorite next time, Raihan,”

Next time. She wanted to do this with him again, she wanted to spend even more time with him.

“I’d like that,” He gave her his signature smile, fangs flashing in the light.

Again, she broke eye contact with him and smiled small and sweet.

“I’m, uh,” She looked back at her team who had all finished their meals by now and were mingling with one another. None of them had turned their backs to the two of them though, still distrustful. “I’m sorry about them. I forgot that we should have introduced them before having them eat near each other. It’s a silly, but pretty dangerous mistake to make,”

She looked down at her plate, genuinely disappointed in herself for having made such a slip up. As if it was all her fault and he wasn’t also a trainer that should know better. He risked reaching out to her and she met him halfway, her hand slipping under his. She looked back to her team and nodded to them and they seemed to settle, just a bit.

“Don’t worry, Ze. I should’ve known better as well and no one’s been hurt. They’re just nervous and that’s not your fault. It’s not your fault that you raised them so well that they care so much for you,” He smiled at her and she looked away from him and down at their hands and smiled.

“Thank you, Raihan, it means a lot to hear that from such an amazing trainer,”

He laughed, breaking the atmosphere suddenly. “Ze if I’m an amazing trainer, what does that make you?”

She shrugged and set her plate to the side with his. “I don’t think I’m that great of a trainer, Raihan. I just, I don’t know?” She looked back at her team again and her smile relaxed. “I just try to do what’s best for them,”

“That’s all it takes to be an amazing trainer, Ze,” He leaned in closer and she followed. For a moment they shared the same air before Ze opened her mouth.

“Can I kiss you, Raihan?”

“Please,”

That was all it took for Ze to close the gap between them and to press her lips against his for a second. Then she was pulling back giggling and apologizing.

“Hey, I haven’t suffered this crush for  _ that  _ to be our first kiss,”

“Then kiss me yourself,”

He cups the back of her head and pulls her back to him and makes sure to hold her there. Their first kiss is sweet and gentle, their lips soft against one another’s. He releases her head and they both pull away, smiling and laughing. 

Ze doesn’t stop laughing for a bit, in fact. She lies back and keeps laughing, tears pricking at her eyes by the time she’s finished. She looks over to him and reaches out with her hand. He pushes his fingers between hers and leans down to kiss her again and again and again. He can’t get enough of her, and he realizes when her arms wrap around his neck and she makes him kiss her deeper that she can’t get enough of him either.

With his forearms braced beside her head, he pushes his tongue into her mouth and she moans and stretches underneath him. Neither of them know what to do once his tongue is in her mouth, but she seems willing to let him do whatever he wants, so he drags his tongue along hers and she moans at the ticklish feeling. He feels his cock twitch in his pants and he pulls back from her, both of them panting and out of breath. Ze’s eyes are half lidded and she is glowing with a thin sheen of sweat again. 

“You look so beautiful,”

She looks away. “Thank you. You, ah, you always look so handsome,”

Then there’s a disgruntled noise coming from beside them. Ze’s Tsareena is glaring holes into Raihan, he’s sure if Ze wasn’t under him she would’ve hit him with a Power Whip or Trop Kick by now.

“Persi, don’t be so mean. Mommy’s fine, she’s just having fun!” Ze’s hands slipped down to Raihan’s shoulders and she pushes him off her as she sits up, collecting their pokeballs. “In fact, you lot don’t need to see me doing this to begin with,”

She calls her team back and Raihan follows suit. He doesn’t want his team watching him makeout with someone. At least, not their first makeout. Was he getting ahead of himself thinking this was more than a one time thing between them? He looked back at Ze who was tucking her team’s pokeballs back into her back and he remembered what was in her bag’s first pocket. 

Then it hit him.

“You wanted me to see what was in your bag,”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, I, uh, didn’t know how else to tell you that I want to have, uhh,” She looked away, smile still plastered on her face as her hand drifted up to cover her mouth. “That I want to have sex with you, Raihan,” 

“Is—Is that all?” He asked. Her smile tightened.

“I don’t wanna ruin anything by trying to be your girlfriend. I didn’t wanna lose you if you weren’t interested in me like that,”

He didn’t know what to say, that Ze even thought she’d lose him to begin with. It made him sad that she thought he’d never want to date her, even if he didn’t, the fact she thought he’d just drop her over something like that.

“I knew you were at least interested in me, it’s kinda obvious with how you stare at my chest sometimes. Not to mention how cold you make it in the castle and the stadium when I come to get reports,” 

Raihan should’ve been embarrassed that she knew what he was doing, that she knew how much he’s looked at her, but all he feels is excited. She knows and, Arceus, does that take the weight off his shoulders. He doesn’t have to explain any of this. Not right now, at least.

Ze unlatches her wrapped up tent from the top of her bag, holds it to her chest and looks back at him, finally. “I know the mood’s probably a little dead, what with me being insecure and outing you like that, but if you still wanna mess around, we should probably put up my tent,”

Raihan stands up and grabs his bag. “Yeah, that would be smart,”

“So you still wanna...”

“Arceus, yes,”

The tent’s up soon enough, it’s a little cramped with both of them in the there and almost unbearably hot with the afternoon sun beating down, but neither of them notice while Raihan’s on top of Ze, tongue in her mouth and his hand on her chest, rubbing his thumb across her nipple through the water uniform top. She’s moaning at his touch and every once in a while her back arches off her mattress roll when his touch is light enough to drive her crazy.

Ze pulls away to breath, but Raihan wastes no time in leaning down to nibble at her neck, drinking up all her whines as she squirms underneath him. He can’t help but grind against her, his cock desperate for friction.

“Take my shirt off already, it’s too hot in here,”

He leans back and hooks his thumbs under the shirts hem and tugs it off her, with a bit of difficulty considering the fabric and the fact that the heat and their makeout session made Ze sweat a fair bit. Her bra isn’t anything special, plain black cotton, but it looks high quality if the thick straps are anything to go by.

She doesn’t bother with the clasps and pulls the bra off over her head like a shirt. Ze lies back and lifts her hips to tug her tights down, but Raihan doesn’t bother waiting before he’s rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger. It takes all of her core strength to keep her hips up and roll the tights off her hips and about mid thigh, just low enough for her panties to be exposed to him.

She moans as Raihan pinches her nipples, experimentally. He starts gentle until she tells him that he can go harder, that she’s played with herself enough that this is nothing to her. She squeals as he pinches  _ hard _ , his thumb nail digging into her nipple a bit. He bends down and presses his lips to one of them and flicks his tongue against the hard bud and she puts her hand into his twists as she cries out at the sensation. Raihan wraps his lips around it and sucks hard, dragging his tongue against her.

“Hahh, fuck, that feels so good,” Ze says as her head rolls back, pressed hard against the mattress.

She reaches down to touch herself, but his hand leaves her nipple and wraps around her wrist to pin her hand down. He pulls away from her chest, panting, cheeks flushed.

“I wanna be the only one touching you,”

He leans up and presses their lips together in an open mouth kiss, sloppy in their inexperience, but she arches up for him again, her legs spreading as wide as they can with her tights around her thighs. His hand slips into her underwear and he fumbles searching for her clit and she laughs. It’s her turn to take his wrist in hand and she guides him to her clit and he’s quick to press his fingers against it and rub in a slow, teasing circle. She groans and bucks her hips, trying to get him to move faster and he’s kind enough to relent and speed up for her.

She wraps her arms around him again, wanting him as close as possible and pulls him into another kiss, then another and another until she’s just pressing kisses where she can reach.

“This, oh fuck, this never feels this g-good by myself,” She opens her eyes and looks at him, her eyes bright and pupils blown out. “Do you—?” She doesn’t finish her sentence before she ducks her head into his shoulder and moans against his ear.

He chuckles, and kisses her neck. “You’re so fucking cute, Ze. Yeah I wanna fuck you,” He pulls his hand away from her pussy and looks around, looking for something to wipe his hand off on.

“Just use your pants or something,”

“How about I just use your shirt?” He teases, his hand hovering just above her discarded sweatshirt.

“Ew, no! What if it stains?”

“Oh, but it’s fine for me to use my pants?”

She shakes her head. “Just wipe it off on the mattress roll, then,”

Raihan grimaces as he drags his hand along the surface. “Pack a towel next time,”

“How about we just fuck at my house our something,  _ next time. _ I have plenty of towels there,”

He smirks down at her and winks. “Just give me a time, babe,”

“Oh Arceus, please just put a condom on and fuck me already,” She says, rolling her eyes and shoving him towards her bag.

He laughs and reaches over her to her bag to pull a foil wrapped square from the box and he realizes he doesn’t know how to put a condom on. 

He turns to Ze and opens his mouth, but she’s quick to interrupt him.

“Damn, you’re still fully dressed. Sorry, love,” Then her hand is under his shirt and he puts the condom between his teeth as Ze pushes back up onto her knees to pull his shirt over his head and tosses it on top of her pile of clothes. She reaches down and is about to tug his pants and briefs down before he stops her.

“Are you ok? Did I go too far?” Her hands are off him like he burned her at the slightest chance that she was being pushy. 

“No, it’s just,” He pulls the condom from between his teeth and makes some floaty hand gesture with it. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never put one of these on before. Don’t wanna fuck it up, for obvious reasons,”

“Oh, well, I’m no better on that front. I’ve never seen someone do that, let alone put one on someone,”

The two teens stared at the condom until Ze shrugged.

“I guess we just gotta try our best, if it makes you feel better I’m on birth control if it fails. ‘Less you wanna google ‘how to put on a condom’, I’m not judging. Whatever makes you comfortable, Raihan,”

“I’ll just...try my best, I think. Thank you, though,”

“No problem,” 

Ze lies back once more and lifts her hips again to finish pulling off her compression tights and her underwear, leaving Raihan to deal with his condom problem. With his pants off, he rips open the foil package and pulls out the condom. He isn’t crazy about the texture or how wet it is against his hand, but he rolls it on his dick nonetheless.

Ze snickers behind her hand when he faces her. “Looks good on you, babe,”

He sighs heavily through his nose as he puts his hands under her knees and pulls her legs apart, exposing her wet pussy to him. “It would kill you to be nice to me, yeah?”

She doesn’t respond to him as she turns her head from him, too embarrassed to look at him.

“Hey, look at me,” She obeys and Raihan feels his cock twitch in response and he holds back a moan. “Are you ok? You're just getting shy on me, right?”

She nods, but still doesn’t look away from him. Raihan sets her leg on his shoulder and guides his cock to her clit and ruts against it and Ze matches his moan, low and throaty at the new sensation. He keeps grinding his cock against her and does his best to talk to her through the shocks of pleasure.

“Ahh, I’m, I’m gonna, put it in, okay?” He trails off, knowing she’ll understand. There’s only so many things he could do in their situation.

She nods, quick and eager, too busy moaning to talk to him properly.

“No, I-I wanna hear you say it,”

“I...ah! I want you to...mm, fuck me, please, ah!”

He positions his cock at her entrance and pushes the head in and looks up at her when she flinches. She tells him she’s ok, and Raihan pushes steadily deeper into her heat. Ze’s whimpering and twisting her hands into the thin mattress beneath them as Raihan bottoms out.

He doesn’t move for a bit, overwhelmed by how intense it is to feel her wrapped around his cock, her pussy clenching every so often, urging him to move. He pushes her legs closer to her chest as he pulls out almost completely slipping out her before he presses back into her, a needy moan escaping him as he does. He continues pulling out almost his entire length and pushing back in quickly as he tries to fall into a proper rhythm, Ze’s moans encouraging him to fuck her harder with each stroke.

Soon, he puts both her legs on his shoulders, and leans down, caging her between his arms and he thrust into her fast and erratic. Be it his needy moans of her name, or the way he seems to wince with every thrust, Ze can tell he’s close and she helps him out, pulling him close and moaning into his ear. She cries out as he slams his hips to hers one last time before he’s cumming into the condom. 

He reaches down, sighing as he pulls himself out her and tugs off the condom. Neither of them care as he puts it in a corner of the tent the mattress doesn’t reach. Ze reaches over to her bag as he settles into her side, happy and content. She pulls out her vibrator and opens her legs to set the head of the wand against her clit. She puts her arm around his shoulder, pulling him even closer as she asks if he wants to watch her get off or if he wants to help.

He’s embarrassed as he realizes how fast he came, and that, yeah, he didn’t even wonder if Ze had cum. She leans over and pecks him on the lips and asks him again.

“I’m not mad, Raihan. It was your first time, right?”

“Yeah, but—”

“‘But’ nothing, Raihan,” She rolls her eyes and kisses him again. “I brought my vibrator for a reason. I’m sure this will be fun too,”

She settles back, cuddling up to him, their skin sticky with sweat. She presses the button on the wand and the tent is filled with the low, steady buzz and Ze’s breathy moans. She arches her back, before tucking her face against his neck once more. Raihan watches, enraptured by the way her thighs twitch and how she has to fight the urge to close her legs. His cock twitches against her hip as she moans  _ his _ name as she starts grinding against the vibrator, eager to cum for him.

Raihan puts his arm around her, reaching over to play with her nipple and she cries out, loud and desperate. She doesn’t last long either. Soon her legs clamp shut as she throws her head back, teeth clenched as her orgasm washes over her. She hisses as she fumbles to switch off the toy, the vibrations turning painful against her sensitive clit. Ze sighs once the toy is off, her whole body relaxing as she basks in the afterglow.

She puts her vibrator off to the side, and rolls over to face Raihan. He lays back and pulls her on his chest and they lay there, sweaty and tired. Ze absentmindedly runs her hand over Raihan’s stomach, tracing the few scars he has there. Raihan plays with her hair for a bit before he sighs.

“We never did find you a Dreepy,”

Ze doesn’t sound too torn up over the situation as she suggests one of her friends could breed her one. He looks down at Ze, who’s managing to drift off in the heat of the tent.

“Ze, did you plan this too?”

Her body shakes with laughter, but nothing comes out. 

“N-No, I honestly wanted to get a Dreepy today. I just thought we’d find one before I asked you to check my bag,”

He rolls his eyes and looks up at the top of the tent, his hand still in her hair, scratching at her scalp. He moves to the back of her head and she shivers at his touch and hums. He scratches again and pulls lightly.

“Keep doing that if you wanna spend the night out here,” Ze jokes, trying to diffuse the atmosphere slowly building between them.

“Dreepy can be found at night too,”

Ze leans up and kisses him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, her hand sliding down his stomach to grasp the base of his hardening cock. She pulls away and smiles down at him, something predatory flashing in her eyes.

“Maybe we’ll have better luck at night, then,”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far, please consider leaving a kudos!


End file.
